


Of Sailing, Romance, and Punching Monsters

by Limebrus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempt at humour, M/M, a drabble/oneshot series, daejae - Freeform, fastpaced and silly, sailor daehyun, siren youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Running into a beautiful siren changed Daehyun’s life forever.





	1. A Faithful Meeting

“A siren!”

“Hard starboard! Immediately!”

Daehyun could not understand the panicked yelling from his crew; they had, half a month ago, ran into Kraken and managed to fight it until it slinkered away in pain . Why would they turn so frightened because of a siren?

Sure, he knew the tales, knew how they were very cunning and dangerous. A year ago, he too would have been afraid. Back then he was a stick of a boy, frightened of his own shadow, but life as a crew on a ship had given him muscles, nicely tanned skin, and a confidence which matched no one.

“Captain!” He yelled out. “We have bested the Kraken, yet we run at the sight of a mere siren!”

“My lad,” the wise captain placed a firm hand on Daehyun's shoulder. “Kraken we can fight off with might, but a siren only needs to talk and we would happily let them take us to the bottom of the ocean. It is a battle of the minds, one none of us are equipped to deal with.”

Daehyun had stopped paying attention after the word ‘might’, finding the captain's beard more interesting.

“So do you understand why?”

Not having listened, Daehyun just shrugged and walked to the side of the ship, staring towards where the siren had been spotted on a rock.

He couldn't see squat.

A little roughly he stole the spyglass from the man beside him and lifted it to his eye.

A yellow fin, which seemed to sparkle in the sun, came to view first. Carefully Daehyun adjusted the spyglass and felt his mouth fall open.

Sure, he knew sirens were beautiful, but he thought they were all women. And women had never interested Daehyun.

This siren was a young, pretty man with porcelain skin, a mop of magnificant black hair which was still wet, and a body so beautiful Daehyun could feel arousal stir in the depths of his stomach.

He slammed the spyglass back into the hands of the man he had taken it from, a determined feeling ebbed in his chest.

He had reached a decision.

Slowly he turned back to the captain, who was standing a couple of meters away. “Thank you for letting me sail with you and this fine crew, captain.”

“What?”

“Bye.” Daehyun saluted for a few seconds, before he jumped into the waters and swam as fast as he could towards the rock.

“Boy, what are you doing!”

He heard the captain scream, but nothing could change Daehyun’s mind so he kept swimming.

It felt like forever, his joints and muscles aching by the time he finally reached the rock and hauled himself onto it.

A loud shriek pierced his ears.

“What the hell?” The siren, now dry thanks to the sun and having a pair of legs instead, sat up horrified.

Daehyun sat on his knees and planted his face on the heated surface. “I am yours.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Looking up, Daehyun felt his insides melting as he got to inspect the siren's face; full lips, a cute button nose, and adorable doe shaped eyes.

He grasped onto the siren’s hands. “Letting myself get drowned by these small hands-“

“Hey, yours aren't much bigger!”

“-would be an absolute honour.”

The previous angry expression dissolved. “Wait. Drown? I'm not planning on drowning anyone.” And now he sounded mad again. “I was trying to relax and catch some sun- Hey is that your ship coming towards us? You should go back.”

Daehyun glanced over his shoulder and indeed the ship was getting closer. He felt touched, really. It meant they cared enough about him to try to get him back. But his heart was settled.

“I don't wish to be parted from you,” Daehyun said, his voice a low timbre. “My heart would not be able to take it.”

“Oh my god? We met two minutes ago?” The siren tried to scoot away, but it made no difference.

“Pull me to the ocean floor and feast upon my body.”

“I am not gonna eat you!”

“Hey, you vile evil creature.” It was the captain's voice. “Return the boy to us!”

“Don't insult him like this,” Daehyun yelled back. “He is the love of my life.”

“Daehyun, you're under his thrall. You need to fight!”

“He isn't under any thrall!” The siren yelled. “Take him back, I don't want him!”

“You lie, demon! Release him!”

“He's the one who won't leave me alone!”

Daehyun wrapped his arms around the smooth skin and hugged the beautiful siren close.

“He's completely under the siren's spell,” the captain whispered. The ship truly was close. “We lost, boys.” He sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. “Bye, Daehyun, I thought of you as my son.”

A tear trickled from Daehyun’s eye, and he waved at the ship as it disappeared into the horizon.

He would miss the captain.

“Are you fucking serious?” The siren screeched; even such a sound was lovely to Daehyun's ears. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Whatever you want. I am yours.”

“All I wanted was some peace and quiet, you annoying idiot!”

“I'll be quiet.”

There was a low grumble from the other man, and Daehyun was sure he would continue with his sweet insults, yet the next words confused him.

“Holy fuck, what is that?”

The alarm in the voice alerted Daehyun and he finally looked up from the siren's sweet smelling neck, only to see several purple tentacles sticking up from the water.

The Kraken. It had returned for revenge. Daehyun guessed he would have to punch it in the face again.

Carefully he got up and brought his hands in a fighting position. “I will kick its ass, don't worry.”

“With your bare fists? How stupid are you? This thing is enormous!”

And so, without further ado, Daehyun felt himself get pulled by the back of his shirt and was staring right up into the sky as they swam away at a high speed.

And it worked, for a while, but it seemed the siren underestimated the Kraken's speed, as suddenly two tentacles had grabbed both of them and held them high into the air.

While the siren was screaming in fear, a sound which was quite heartbreaking, Daehyun was relatively calm. It wasn't like this was the first time he found himself in this position.

But, what he had not expected was for the Kraken to go for the siren first.

He watched as his beloved got pulled under water and it could only mean one thing; it was going to eat him.

With rage, Daehyun wrestled out of the grip and into the water, quickly locating Kraken's weakness: the eyes.

They were as big as houses, which meant they were easy targets. With his god given strength he punched it right in the pupil, and watched in satisfication as the Kraken released the siren and swam away with its pride hurt.

It was the siren who pulled him back to the surface and went back to swimming in high speed, until Daehyun suddenly found himself pulled under water for a few seconds.

When he resurfaced he was in a cave which had a hole in the top, the sun shining down on them.

“Did you just fucking punch that giant squid?”

“The Kraken,” Daehyun quickly rectified. “And yes. It's the way of the crew life.”

“... That's strangely hot,” the siren was seated, his brilliant yellow fin drying on the stone. “Come here,” he patted the place next to him. Daehyun abided.

“I guess, since you rescued me-“ he bit his bottom lip, a redness creeping on the round cheeks. With a sense of gentleness Daehyun had never seen from him before, the siren leaned forward and planted a kiss on Daehyun's cheek.

For a moment Daehyun thought he had passed out, his head turning light and heart stopping.

He could happily die now.

“My name is Youngjae.”

Youngjae. Ah, such a sweet sounding name. Youngjae. Jaejae.

“I'm Daehyun.” He smiled brightly, not noticing the reddening effect it had on Youngjae, and patted what he expected was a scaly fin, but instead it was a soft thigh. Oh, the legs were back. Daehyun peered down at the naked thighs. “Say, Jaejae-“

“Jaejae? Who said you could-“

“Are all male sirens this small?”

“Small? What are you-“ Youngjae followed Daehyun's line of vision.”You!” He got up, but not before slapping Daehyun. “You asshole.”

The sound of the water surface being broken echoed through the cave and Daehyun sighed, lying down on his back. It was a genuine question. In fact, Daehyun wanted to compliment Youngjae, tell him how adorable all of him was.

Daehyun hoped he came back soon.

And he did, although he seemed a little sulky as he sat meters away from Daehyun, his fin slapping the ground rhythmically.

“I've decided that you'll be of use to me.”

Daehyun grinned widely. “I'll do anything.”

Youngjae ignored his over-the-top enthusiastic response. “I'm planning on living on land, so you can be my bodyguard.”

This time Daehyun's eyes nearly went heart shaped. “I'll protect you, body and soul.”

“Great. We'll leave tomorrow.”

And he was gone again.

Daehyun could only smile now, settling down on his back again and staring up at the blue sky.

He would happily dedicate his life to the beautiful siren.


	2. Pants and Skirts

“So,” Youngjae was stretching his legs, having dried enough to change out of his yellow fin. “Where to?”

Daehyun seemed lost in thought, his eyes glued to the smooth, pale legs. Cheeks reddening, Youngjae remembered he was quite naked and though being naked in front of humans had never bothered him before, it made him feel self conscious when he was with Daehyun.

Perhaps it was the comment back at the cave which affected him, or it was the way Daehyun ogled as if he wanted to devour Youngjae.

“Hey!” He yelled. “Eyes up here.”

Dazed, Daehyun looked up. “What is it, my sweet?”

“So what's next? Where are we going? We need a place to live.”

“Oh,” the human's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely; Youngjae hated when Daehyun smiled, it made his heart race. “I have a house!”

“You do?” Finally things were looking up.

“Yes! Wait here.”

And so Youngjae was left alone at an unfamiliar beach. He sighed and sat down in the sand, grimacing as he wished he had clothes on him.

Dry ones, it looked uncomfortable to wear dripping clothes like the ones Daehyun wore.

Barely minutes had passed when Daehyun returned.

“And?”

“We're in the wrong country.”

“Wrong cou-“

“But, do not fret! I have a plan.”

It just made Youngjae feel more uneasy, but Daehyun was the one who knew about land life so he could not interfere.

“But first we need clothes.”

Okay, it was a good first step.

“I found a shop in the outskirts of town who have no qualms about a naked man strutting into their store.”

“...okay.” The unease got worse, but Youngjae dutifully followed Daehyun away from the beach and through a small forest area to a wooden house.

“This is it,” Daehyun shared in a joyful tone. “Step in.” A bell sounded as they stepped into a musty shop, a young girl standing ready.

“I've already paid her so pick out any outfit.”

Youngjae nodded and set to work. and quite soon he was happy with what he had gotten. He twirled, finding it interesting how this was like legless shorts. He could even wear it with a fin. In short, it was perfect. And the sweater, as the young girl had called it, was huge and comfortable.

The girl had been kind enough to find a pair of comfortable shoes as well.

“Okay I'm done.” Daehyun stepped out of the changing room, wearing something nearly identical to his last outfit; pants and a shirt, clothes Youngjae was familiar with as every sailor wore it like a uniform.

“Um-“ Daehyun seemed to froze as he stared at Youngjae. “Is that a skirt?”

“Oh, is that what it is called?” Youngjae touched the soft material which reached to his mid thigh.

“Here!” The girl had come back, black material in her hand. “This goes under the skirt.”

“Cool.”

“Pa-panties...” He heard Daehyun whisper. Youngjae just ignored it and pulled it on, enjoying the silken touch against his skin.

“Okay, I'm done too. Thank you for helping,” he said to the girl who smiled back in a friendly manner, then he turned to Daehyun. “Let's go.”

Daehyun, face as pink as coral, just nodded and quietly followed him outside.

“You-“ Daehyun was walking behind Youngjae, eyes turned down.

Youngjae whipped around. “Are you staring at my ass?”

“Yes.”

Well, there probably wasn't anything wrong in that so Youngjae just shrugged. Probably a normal human thing to do. “You're supposed to show the way though.”

“Oh, you are correct.” Daehyun immediately walked up next to him and grabbed his hand. “But-“ He hesitated. “You know the skirt is meant for girls, right?”

“Really? That's fucking stupid. This seems better than your silly pants. I'm not switching.”

“Well, even if you would want to it's too late, I already spent the last of my money on this.”

Then it was settled. Youngjae couldn't give a flying fish's ass on whether it was meant for men or women. He looked cute, it didn't feel constricting, and most importantly he looked fucking cute.

“So, where to next?”

“We'll relax until nightfall, then head to the tavern.”

“Tavern?”

“It's the number one place where we can find a way to get across the water and to the right country.”

“Oh, cool.”

And so they sat in the town square, time passing as Youngjae inquired about every little thing he saw.

He learnt quite a lot.

 

 


	3. Meeting the Crew

Come evening Youngjae got dragged into a loud and merry tavern, full of drunken sailors and cheery music.   
  
Immediately he blanched.  
  
Sailors were, in one way, his enemies. It wasn’t completely untrue about his kind dragging sailors to the bottom of the sea. It was seen as a fun past-time for sirens. Youngjae had tried it once and didn’t particularly like it, which branded him as a freak and an outsider.   
  
He had quite the lonely childhood.  
  
“You okay?” Daehyun had seemed to notice, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
If anyone found out he was a siren, he was sure this rowdy mix of men and women would happily tear him to pieces.  
  
“I’m fi-"  
  
“Boy!”   
  
A familiar voice. Youngjae could see how Daehyun’s face lit up.  
  
“Captain!”  
  
At a big, rounded table full of people sat the bearded man whom had called Youngjae a vile creature.   
  
“I thought you’d be at the bottom of the sea by now!” The captain’s eyes seemed to shine with happiness and relief.  
  
“I thought so too!” Daehyun sounded way too jolly for a man whom had expected to die.  
  
Well, he had volunteered. Maybe Daehyun was just into the thought of being killed  
  
Youngjae wasn’t one to kink shame.  
  
“You!” Suddenly strong arms grabbed Youngjae and pulled him to the table, making him sit. It was embarrassing, but he had let out quite the shocked shriek and anticipated he would get murdered. Instead the captain placed an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders. “I must have misjudged you, kid!”  
  
Sure you did, Youngjae thought, you didn’t listen when I said I wanted for you to take Daehyun back.  
  
He didn’t dare to say it out loud.  
  
“Never met a siren who didn’t murder when they had the chance,” the captain laughed good heartedly.  
  
“Siren!?” Someone from another table had stood up abruptly, a sharp knife in his hand and a mean look in his eyes.  
  
“Sit down, fool, and wash your ears!” The captain yelled back. The man sat down and went back to his beer.  
  
“Captain.” It was Daehyun, who was now seated across from them. “Are you heading home?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“Can we come along?”  
  
“Of course, lad! I’d love to have you back on the ship! It hasn’t been the same without you there, my son.”  
  
Youngjae blinked: it had barely been a day.  
  
“Now, go get yourself something to drink son, on me.”  
  
Daehyun jumped up and ran to the the man behind the counter.  
  
“And you too, boy, have you ever had grog?”  
  
The captain squeezed Youngjae’s shoulder good naturedly.  
  
“No.” He wasn’t sure what it was, even. He knew it was something sailors seemed to love, and something pirates seemed to love even more. Youngjae wondered whether these people were sailors or pirates.  
  
“Here, drink up.”  
  
Youngjae got handed a cup which was bigger than his face and not daring to be rude, he gulped it down in one sitting and coughed harshly afterwards.  
  
“Not bad, kid!” The captain seemed  impressed, so did the other crew seated around the table.  
  
Daehyun returned then, a large cup in his hand.  
  
“You’ve caught yourself an impressive fish, boy!” The captain directed at Daehyun.  
  
“Fish!!?” The same man from before stood up again, knife in hand.   
  
“It’s a metaphor, you bonehead!”  
  
At this point Youngjae was starting to feel a little queasy, and he felt his body heating up.  
  
-  
  
It was nice to sit with his people again, and to see his fatherly captain accept his beloved with open arms.  
  
But what worried Daehyun, was the state of his beautiful siren. He seemed quiet, a little subdued, and when he heard the tale of how his soulmate had drank a cup full of grog in one sitting he had hoped the beverage would work its magic and loosen Youngjae a little.  
  
But he was meek and quiet for nearly half an hour, with Daehyun often glancing over.  
  
Then it was if a shift happened.  
  
“Daedae, I feel weird.” Youngjae had stood up dramatically and slammed his fists on the table, catching the attention of the entire tavern. “Take me somewhere quiet.” He giggled at the end, and hiccuped.  
  
One cup and he was drunk out of his mind.   
  
‘Daedae’ though. Daehyun felt his insides turn to goo.  
  
“There are rooms for rent here,” the captain said. “Just meet us at noon tomorrow, that is when we set sail.”  
  
Daehyun nodded and walked over to Youngjae, heart swelling with happiness as the siren leaned his bodyweight onto his side and clung to his arm.  
  
Too late Daehyun realised he was broke. “Wait here, my sweet, I need to ask the captain for money so I can rent us a room.”  
  
Youngjae made a ‘pfft’ sound and stood up straight. “I’ll fix this.”  
  
Daehyun watched with curious eyes as Youngjae walked over to the tavern owner and leaned close, whispering something into the man’s ear.  
  
He witnessed as the tavern owner’s eyes turned dazed and like a zombie he grabbed a key and handed it to Youngjae.  
  
Daehyun’s stomach churned in pain and jealousy, especially when he saw Youngjae slide a hand appreciatively over the man’s biceps. He nearly went over there, ready to punch the man to the moon and back.  
  
“I got it!” Youngjae giggled, his walking unsteady, as he held up the key triumphantly.  
  
“Whatever.” Daehyun huffed and grabbed it out of Youngjae’s hand, looking at the number and pulling the siren with him.  
  
“Daedae, too fast.”  
  
Most of the anger disappeared and he slowed, going back to supporting his angel as they walked upstairs and locked the door behind them.  
  
It was a simple room. Nothing more than a bed, but it seemed comfortable enough.  
  
“Yay!” Youngjae threw off his sweater and stepped out of his skirt, revealing all the glorious skin, and the skintight panties. Daehyun unconsciously gulped as his eyes glued onto the adorable, pinchable ass.  “I’ve always wanted to sleep on one of these!”  
  
“Come to bed, Daedae!” Youngjae had already gotten on it, on his four as he crawled.  
  
The visual nearly knocked him out, the delectable ass high in the air. 

But no, he had to behave. Youngjae was drunk, and Daehyun was a decent and respectful human being. Carefully he undressed until he too was only in his underwear and joined the siren on the bed.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Youngjae immediately grabbed onto him and pressed their bodies close, skin on skin, crotch on  crotch.  Daehyun felt himself sweating already, teeth grinding. It got even worse when the siren threw a leg over Daehyun’s. “You smell like the sea, Daedae,” he mumbled, eyes close and a small smile on his face. “I like it.”  
  
God, he was truly too adorable. Daehyun relaxed and not too long after he was dead asleep, pressed up against a beautiful siren.


	4. A Kraken Appears

They set sail the following day, after a harrowing morning where Youngjae had angrily kicked the slobbering human out of the bed.

At noon, Youngjae experienced the feeling of travelling the sea on a ship and it wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling.

Yet, at evening he regretted his decision.

Apparently he had to share a hammock with Daehyun, which just seemed dangerous to be honest.

“Are there no free ones?” Youngjae asked the Captain. He didn't notice Daehyun who stood behind him and was shaking his head at the Captain frantically.

“... Sorry, kid,” the Captain said after a few seconds of silence. “You'll have to share with someone and Daehyun's is the shortest and smallest of-“

“Small?” Daehyun yelled, enraged. The sudden roar made Youngjae jump in surprise. “I am not small!”

“Son, relax. I said you were smallest, not small.”

“I have muscles and my punch is definitely one of the strongest-“

Youngjae tuned out, finding it more interesting to watch how the veins in Daehyun's neck were threatening to pop as he monologued.

Punch. It reminded Youngjae of the ship's flag, which consisted of a fist.

It was a little pirate-y. He had to ask later what the crew of this ship was, pirates or sailors.

“Okay that's enough, son. You kids should go to bed. Off you go,” the Captain still had a jolly smile, despite having had to suffer the long tirade from Daehyun.

“I'm definitely not shortest,” Daehyun sulked, standing by his hammock. “Jongup may have more muscles, but he is shorter than me.”

Youngjae couldn't care less. “Can you just get in?”

“Ah,” Daehyun's eyes lit up, his sullen expression clearing away in an instant. “Right!” He got up on the hammock, it swinging a little to sides. It definitely didn't look steady, and with shaking limbs he carefully climbed into it and onto Daehyun.

“Hey,” Daehyun murmured, their faces nearly touching.

“I think this is the only way I can fit here, if I'm half on top of you.” Youngjae tried to adjust his legs, feeling a shiver up his back as his bare legs slid against Daehyun's.

“Yeah, I don't mind,” Daehyun breathed out. He sounded happy.

Youngjae placed his head on the pillow, his face only a couple of centimetres away from Daehyun's side profile.

And, it wasn't a bad sleeping position, though Daehyun definitely fell asleep first. It probably only took a minute until Youngjae could observe the steady rising of the man's chest.

Asleep, Youngjae finally could observe his supposed bodyguard more closely.

Daehyun was both a handsome and a pretty man, with thick, silky looking lips, soft hair, piercing eyes, and a mole right underneath the left eye which Youngjae found a little too attractive.

It's almost frustrating how such a stupid and annoying man could be blessed with such good looks.

Youngjae let his eyes fall to one of the biceps, seeing the impressive hints of muscles on the bronze skin.

Yeah, he was ridiculously attractive.

Youngjae breathed in deeply and lifted his head, gently placing a kiss on the plush lips. “Good night.”

With a hastily beating heart he settled for the night, the rocking of the ship steadily pulling him to sleep.

-

Days went by with Daehyun working hard alongside the crew and with Youngjae chatting a lot with the Captain. The nights were spent pressed up close with Daehyun and it quickly became a time Youngjae looked forward too, especially because the stupid bodyguard of his was so much more pleasant and less annoying when asleep.

Then, nearly seven days after they set sail, they encountered the Kraken.

“You know the drill, guys!” the Captain yelled, as the crew lined up. “Go kick it right in the eye socket!”

One by one the crew beautifully dived into the water, and Youngjae could only watch as Daehyun too jumped.

He tried to tell himself he wasn't worried, but it wasn't working.

“Should I go too, Captain?” Youngjae asked, managing to dodge a purple tentacle grabbing for him.

“Boy, your arms look like toothpicks, I think you'd only end up as fodder.”

Youngjae looked at his skinny arms. It was true, all of his muscles lay in his fin. It could really pack a punch and he had once slammed a dolphin so hard it immediately died. It had deserved it, being a horny, disgusting bastard.

Yet, he wasn’t sure he would be able to use it on the Kraken, not with all those tentacles out to grab.

He lifted his head up and stared at the visible tentacles, seeing some of the crew having been grabbed and lifted.

And then, mere seconds later, all the tentacles released their grips and sank into the water. Stepping closer, Youngjae observed as all of the crew resurfaced, the water having turned suspiciously red.

Daehyun was the last to get onboard again, with a winning smile. “It's dead, we literally punched it to death.”

“Great. You all did great.” The Captain sounded like a proud parent.

The crew cheered, friendly hugs being given out to anyone who came close. Youngjae made sure to step away, but he couldn't escape Daehyun's strong grip and was pulled into a hug so tight he almost lost his breath.

“Tonight we celebrate!” The Captain cheered, the sound of the anchor being lowered following the announcement.

Not long after everyone were singing and drinking, some even dancing.

Youngjae was still traumatised from the last time he had tried the horrible liquid and quietly sat at the table.

“So,” Youngjae turned to the Captain whom had also remained seated. “Does this mean the Kraken is forever gone?”

“Ah,” the Captain sent him a friendly smile. “Kraken isn't a name, it's a position. A job title if you will. Some squid out there will get the title, and grow as big the last one. Most likely it will get the memories too.”

Youngjae nodded understandingly: so the Kraken was eternal, just like some of his personal friends. It was kind of cool.

“Jaejae baby!” Daehyun, drunk off his ass, had stumbled over to them. “Dance with me!”

Youngjae didn’t much have a say in it, and as he had never tried to dance with a pair of legs before, he didn't mind much.

It was quite the enjoyable evening.


	5. Pit Stop Island

Nearly after three weeks upon the seemingly endless sea, they anchored by a desolate, small island. It was the first land they had seen since they set sail and it was apparent the crew knew the island well.

Lots of other ships were anchored nearby, and on the island was one single building.

“Welcome to Pit Stop Island,” the Captain said cheerily as Youngjae put his feet in the sand. The entire crew seemed merry, except Daehyun who appeared a little apprehensive.

It was a tavern, full of sailors and definitely some pirates; Youngjae had seen some worrying flags out there. He was honestly a little scared of pirates.

“Youngjae, my son, come sit here.” The Captain, whom had grown to be a fatherly figure to Youngjae, was patting the spot next to him by the table. Youngjae sat down and accepted the cup handed to him; he had learnt to pace himself the past few weeks, drinking without getting wasted.

“You!” A loud scream pierced through the good mood in the tavern, everyone turning silent.

One of the waiters, a pretty man, had been the one screaming. He also had lifted his hand, punching a very scared looking Daehyun right in the nose.

Confused, and worried, Youngjae just watched.

“Ah,” the Captain sighed. The tavern had turned loud again, no one caring about the man yelling at Daehyun and how Daehyun seemed to try to run away. “Told him he shouldn't have sweet-talked every pretty boy in all the corners of the seven seas.”

Youngjae blanched: so Daehyun was a flirt and a player. Should have known, someone doesn't fall in love at first sight like that. He tried to ignore the hurt in his heart and instead focused on chugging down his grog.

“Easy there-“

“Another!” Youngjae demanded.

Amused, the Captain poured another and just watched in silence as Youngjae gulped it down.

Twenty minutes later, with Daehyun still looking terrified as the pretty man kept yelling at him and cursing him, Youngjae felt the effects of the alcohol.

If Daehyun could be a player and a flirt, then so could Youngjae.

Carefully he scanned the tavern, trying to find a man after his own taste. There were many viable options, but Youngjae managed to choose one and with wobbly steps and a confident smile he approached another table.

“Hello there,” Youngjae murmured, getting eye contact with a ruggedly handsome man.

“Hello, you pretty little thing,” the man's voice was deep and very pleasant. Youngjae, having no shame due to the alcohol, plopped down on the lap and wrapped his arms around the strong neck. “Well someone is direct.” One big hand was placed on his naked thigh, dangerously inching underneath his skirt.

A few amused chuckles sounded around them, but Youngjae paid them no mind. He was too busy leaning closer, letting their lips brush-

“No!”

Suddenly the handsome man's face disappeared, the man having fallen backwards after a powerful punch and Youngjae got thrown over a shoulder. A hand was on his ass, making sure he stayed firmly on the shoulder.

“If anyone as much as looks at him the wrong way I'll punch you so hard you'll never wake up!”

It was Daehyun.

For some reason the revelation just made Youngjae giggle. He was also feeling decidedly more dizzy.

The tavern had turned quiet again.

“This siren is mine!”

Oh. Even a drunk Youngjae knew Daehyun had just fucked up.

“Siren?!”

“Oh shit, uh-“

“Get the siren!”

“Protect Youngjae, crew!” This time it was the Captain, yelling with a strong, clear voice. “Daehyun, get him to the ship!”

“Hell yeah! Tavern brawl!” Someone else yelled as Youngjae got carried outside, sounding way too excited.

The bouncing was horrible, as Daehyun ran, and it was a miracle Youngjae didn't throw up. On the ship, safely placed down, Youngjae just laughed.

“You're an idiot!”

“I’m sorry,” Daehyun sounded genuine. “I just got so mad seeing the love of my life-“

“Cut the bullshit, Daehyun. I'm just another conquest for you,” Youngjae poked the firm chest harshly. “And I refuse to let your dirty dick get close to me.”

“You are not a mere-“

“Shh.” Youngjae had put a finger over the plush lips. “I'm going to sleep and I'm sharing a hammock with Junhong.”

“But-“

Youngjae refused to listen, and very carefully he walked to Junhong's hammock and fell asleep within seconds. He didn't even notice when Junhong had gotten in later.

Come morning, Youngjae woke up to a giant standing over him.

“Youngjae, wake up.”

“What is it, Junhong?”

“Daehyun has been wailing all night and it's getting annoying. Only you can fix it.”

Youngjae sighed and got out of the hammock, ignoring his pounding headache. Following the crying sound, he easily located Daehyun who was still in his hammock.

“You're being loud and annoying.”

“My angel has broken my heart. How can I be quiet.”

Pinching his nosebridge, Youngjae decided that ‘fine, maybe Daehyun is genuine despite being a manwhore.’

“I wish I had never met any of the others,” Daehyun had turned around, showing his puffy lids, red eyes, and tears streaked face. “Because you're the only one for me. The only one who has made my heart beat so furiously. Everytime I see your beautiful face I-”

“Fine fine, I’ll sleep in your hammock tonight. Just stop crying and go help the crew.”

Immediately Daehyun perked up and jumped out of the bed, the planks beneath his feet creaking. “You have saved me from a dark place, my sweet.” He leaned close and pecked Youngjae's cheek before running up to deck.

Youngjae pretended his heart wasn't hammering wildly in his chest.

“Stupid, annoying human.”

 

 


	6. Future In-Laws

With everything back to normal and Daehyun back to his cheery self, they sailed out onto the seemingly endless sea.

It was still a ways off, the others had said, and Youngjae wondered how far away Daehyun's home really was. Youngjae wasn't used to traversing above the sea, so he had no sense of distance.

After a week of sailing since the stop at the tavern, something alarming happened.

“Sirens!”

Hastily, Youngjae had grabbed the spyglass out of one of the crew's hands and searched the sea carefully until he saw them.

A pair of them, on a rock.

Youngjae gulped loudly and pushed the spyglass into the man's hand roughly before running up to the Captain.

“Turn the ship harder!”

“Lad, I can't turn it harder.”

“You have to!”

“You are awfully panicked, son. They're your kind, what do you have to fear?”

“Youngjae, I heard your beautiful voice painted full of fear. Are you okay, my love?”

Youngjae ignored Daehyun, his eyes firmly on the Captain. “Those two are my parents. We need to sail away, NOW!”

Understanding dawned in the Captain's eyes. “Aye, I remember when I was a young lad wanting to get away from my worthless father. This ship will sail as fast as she can. Trust her.”

Youngjae smiled. “Thank-“

“Your parents!?” Daehyun's eyed had widened. “I need to meet them! I want to ask them for your hand!”

“Wha-?”

Daehyun had set off running to the edge of the boat, with Youngjae right on his heel. “Jung Daehyun you stop this instant!”

Luckily, before he could jump out, Jongup had tackled the stupid man.

“Thanks,” Youngjae said to the man still holding down a struggling Daehyun.

“No problem.”

“It's your parents, Youngjae! I have to get their approval!”

“My parents will kill you, so no. Don't let him go, Jongup.”

“Not planning on it.”

Good. Youngjae found the spyglass again, pleased to see they were getting further away from the rock.

Though, belatedly he realised there was no one on the rock, and suddenly a sweet melody reached his ears.

His mother and father, singing in harmony.

Fuck.

“Throw the anchor,” the Captain bellowed out, his voice sounding almost like he was drunk.

Jongup too had gotten off the struggling Daehyun, staring down in the water with a dreamy look.

“Now I can meet your parents, HAH!” Daehyun said triumphantly, before trying to climb over the edge. Youngjae grasped him by the collar and pulled him back, glaring as he stared down at his parents swimming innocently by the ship. They had stopped singing, but every crew member was enthralled and frozen.

“Mom, dad,” he acknowledged, glad Daehyun had stopped trying to jump ship and seemed content just looking down.

“Son, so this is where you've been. Your mother has been worried.”

“Darling, it's good to see you again.” She smiled widely.

“I told you guys I was going on an adventure and would be gone for a long time.”

“But? Humans? And sailors at that?” His father huffed in disapproval.

“They're cool and nice,” Youngjae defended. “So if you'd let them go I'd be very happy.”

“Hi!” Daehyun then spoke, throwing an arm around Youngjae. “I'm happy to finally meet you!”

His mother blinked, staring up in confusion. “Who is this, Youngjae?”

“It's- uh-“ Youngjae tried to ignore the expectant and way too bright look from Daehyun, but failed. “He is my boyfriend, kinda.” Guess since they shared a bed every night and there had maybe been a few forehead pecks, they basically were together.

“That explains how he wasn't affected by our song,” his father nodded to himself. “If his heart has been stolen by another, he can't be enthralled by any siren.”

“Yes, I love your son very much, Youngjae's parents. He is the love of my life.”

Oh no. Youngjae could see his parents completely melt as Daehyun spoke.

“If you're hanging out with this pleasant young man, then I'm fine with you travelling on dry land,” his mother said, eyes shining. His parents had always been romantics and soft hearted, even if they were renowned for having the high score on dragging humans to the sea floor.

“I'm happy you finally have some more friends, son,” his father approved. “We'll tell everyone that the ship bearing a fist for a flag is off limits.”

“Sweet.”

“We'll leave now, darling. Be sure to visit, okay!”

“Bye, mom and dad!”

“Bye, Youngjae,” his mother said. “And bye, future-in-law!”

“Bye!” Daehyun was waving excessively, being way too excited.

As his parents disappeared under water, Youngjae took a look around the ship and saw the crew coming to their senses again.

“Raise the anchor,” the Captain yelled as he stepped up to Youngjae. “Thank you for saving us. It will be great to travel the sea without having to fear the sweet melody of a siren.”

“No problem, Captain.”

Soon they were sailing again, the gentle sea breeze caressing his skin.

“So,” Daehyun raised an eyebrow. “Your parents were wearing crowns.”

Oh shit. Youngjae had hoped Daehyun would be too stupid to notice.

“Are you a royal, Youngjae? A prince?”

A sigh. The seahorse was out of the bag. “Yes.”

“Oh my god. My boyfriend is a prince!” Daehyun squealed, then looked down and regarded Youngjae's skirt which was being harassed by the wind. “A princess?” He laughed to himself, as if he had just said the greatest joke ever.

Youngjae just ignored him and went below deck, needing a long nap after this ordeal.

He couldn't believe he was practically engaged to Daehyun now. He had been official boyfriends with him for two minutes and now they're engaged?

At least according to the laws of his kingdom.

But Daehyun didn't need to know that. Boyfriends was more than enough for now.

 

 


End file.
